Bionic Love
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Chase Davenport meets this girl, who is a student at the Bionic Academy, named Harper Craig, and he can't stand her! She is a rule breaker, and doesn't care what the mentors say. Or anyone in that case. But, what if Harper had a secret agenda? What if she was just playing with Chase the whole time, and secretly...liked him?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Chase Davenport meets this girl, who is a student at the Bionic Academy, named Harper Craig, and he can't stand her! She is a rule breaker, and doesn't care what the mentors say. Or anyone in that case. But, what if Harper had a secret agenda? What if she was just playing with Chase the whole time, and secretly...liked him?**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

It was another beautiful day on the Bionic Island with the Bionic Academy. Some of the bionic students were practicing in the gym area, where tests were held and where classes were held sometimes. Chase Davenport, the man with the bionic smarts, walked in, only to dodge an on coming arrow that hit dead center on the target that was placed there.

"YES!" A voice screamed in victory, making Chase look over to see that one girl, however, wasn't training with her bionics. She was practicing her aim with a bow and arrow. A target was set up by both doors leading out of the gym.

She wasn't even wearing the proper uniform for the training center. She just wore a red tank-top with black jeans and red leather boots. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, with a red ribbon holding it in place. Her eyes were an aqua blue and her skin was a tan white (slightly tan white). And her expression when she saw Chase, wasn't of guilt or remorse. It was that of a smirk, and like she intended that to happen.

"Hey!" Chase yelled as he began to walk towards her.

"Here we go." She said as she put the bow on her back. "Can I help you, Mr. Chase?" She said, sounding snarky.

"A bow and arrow is not a bionic ability!" Chase declared.

"So what?" The girl stated back.

"So, you're not allowed to have them!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! What are you going to do?! Call my mom?! Oh, wait, that's right, I don't have one!"

Chase chuckled a tiny bit with a grin, before looking her square in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"Harper Craig." The girl responded.

"Well, listen here, Harper. I'm a mentor, which means, you have to do what I say and when I say it. Now, go put that bow and those arrows away, and change back into your appropriate clothes for training!" Chase declared.

"Fine! Whatever!" Harper said before she shot one more arrow at the target, hitting it dead center, cheering, and then running off to her dorm room to change.

Chase rubbed his temples as he walked out of the training area and to the monitor to pull up the camera to see if Harper really went to her dorm to change. She was lucky that she did.

"What'cha doing?" Leo asked as he walked up to Chase, making him look over at him.

"I'm checking on this Harper Craig girl. She was shooting bow and arrows today instead of doing her bionic training." Chase began as Adam and Bree walked up to him as well.

"Wait...Harper Craig? Yeah, she has been rebellious a lot lately. It's like she doesn't want to be here." Bree exclaimed.

"Well, she isn't when she's with me." Adam said.

"She is when she's with me. I'm trying to teach her how to use her bionics, and all she cares about is her stupid bow and arrow!"

"I met her though." Leo added. "She is a really nice girl once you get to know her."

"How is she nice to you?" Adam asked.

Leo looked at Adam with a look of pure hatred before looking back at the monitor. "Hey, look at this."

Chase looked back at the monitor and noticed that Harper was wearing the training tank-top with the red bands, but she was wearing a red skirt that stopped just above the knees, maybe a little less.

"Is she trying to test me?!" Chase exclaimed, as he could feel his cammando app kicking on. Thankfully he had his family to calm him down whenever that was to happen.

"Relax, Chase. We don't want Spike to come out." Bree said.

"Thank you." Chase said, before he noticed that she was gone.

"There! Happy!?" Harper said from behind them all. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo turned around and saw Harper standing there.

"No. You're supposed to wear something comfortable to train in. Not a skirt!" Chase said.

"Uh, I train my best, when I'm in a skirt. So, back off, Einstein!"

"Wait, how'd you get here so fast?" Bree asked.

"I have bionic speed, duh." Harper said before she super sped into the training area.

"You see?!" Chase said. "But I'm thinking she's acting more of a pain towards me than to you guys!"

"Relax dude. I'm sure it'll over blow shortly." Adam said. That was when they heard a crash in the gym area, making them run towards it, and stop when they see Harper holding up someone by the collar of their shirt like it was second nature. "Or not! Who knows!" Adam added before leaving the area.

"She has a bionic strength as well?! What doesn't this girl have!?" Bree asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know." Chase said, sounding a bit intrigued now, under his breathe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Chase was sitting in the gym area as he thought back to earlier that day. He couldn't sleep. Sure, he slept in a capsule for his bionics and he could fall asleep instantly, but he somehow wasn't falling asleep tonight. It was like his capsule wasn't letting him. Or, maybe it was because Harper Craig was on his mind tonight.

That was when Chase heard humming coming from the other room. He stood up and walked out of the room, only to see Harper sitting by the big bay window, while reading a book about...music?

"Uh, we have a curfew you know!" He yelled, as she got him out of her focused state.

"Oh, it's you." She said before she placed a bookmark where she was in the book and closed it.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"My roommate snorzes and I was trying to read to fall asleep. Do you have a problem with that?!"

"Would you keep it down? There are other people here who are trying to fall asleep."

This made Harper fall silent. "Oh, right. Sorry." She said before she stood up and began to leave, but was stopped.

"Wait..!" Chase said, making her look at him again, with the book still in her arms.

"What?" She asked.

"What are your abilities? I kind of been curious ever since I met you earlier today." He asked. Harper rolled her eyes before she placed her book on the control panel.

"Well, you already know about my super speed..."

"And your super strength. I saw it when we heard a crash in the training area." Chase added.

"Those are only 2 of my bionics. I also have..." Harper began to say before she felt uncomfortable telling one of the mentors the other one.

"Come on. Tell me!" Chase demanded, making Harper's expression change to a ticked off expression.

"You know what! Until you learn to not reprimand your students and start treating them like people, you won't learn about them!" She yelled as she grabbed her book and super sped back to her dorm room.

Chase sighed with frustration before he went back to his room to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harper sat on the couch in her dorm the next morning, with her roommate Ivy Iris, sitting at her desk, doing some writing. Ivy was an inspiring writer. She was writing a story that was based off of someone's life at the moment. Who you might ask? Well, let's just say, Harper isn't too thrilled with the plot and what it was about.

"Ivy, seriously?! Do you have to write the story about me and that crush I have?!" Harper yelled.

"Yes! I don't have a crush on anyone, and you do! I was told that with writing, half of what you write comes from truth."

"Did you learn that from a TV show?!"

"Maybe." Ivy said before going back to writing.

Harper rolled her eyes before getting up and leaving. Her skirt flowed as she did so. And also as she walked down the hall, she thought back to the encounter the other night with Chase. Him wanting to know her abilities, and her almost saying her secret ability was too close. She had to keep it hidden, or else they will think she was crazy. Well, technically they all were crazy bionic teens, but still.

She sighed before making it to the training area, where she saw that no bionic teens were training, which meant she was good. Because that meant she could break out her secret ability. She went to use it, when she saw Chase standing by the panels through the door.

"He's up early." She said to herself. She walked up the door and closed it quickly.

Chase looked up from what he was doing, and noticed the door was closed.

Harper leaned up against the door, and looked up. She may have been only looking at the ceiling, but it still held affect.

 **(SONG: "If Only" - Dove Cameron - Descendants)**

She closed her eyes as she thought back to when she first came to the Bionic Academy. And when she first laid eyes...on Chase Davenport.

 _A million thoughts/in my head/should have let my heart/keep listening/cuz up till now/I've walked the light/nothing lost/but something missing/I can't/decide/what's wrong/what's right/which way/should I go._

 _If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/don't know what I'm feeling/is this just a dream/uh-oh/yeah/if only I could read the/signs in front of me/I could find a way to/who I'm meant to be/uh-oh/if only/if only...if only._

Harper pushed herself off of the door and slowly walked to the center of the room. As Chase pressed his ear against the door to listen more clearly.

 _Every step/every word/with every hour/I am falling in/to something new/something grave/to someone I /I have never been/I can't/I can't/decide/what's wrong/what's right/which way/should I go!_

 _If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/don't know what I'm feeling/is this just a dream/uh-oh/yeah/if only I could read the/signs in front of me/I could find a way to/who I'm meant to be/uh-oh/if only/yeah!_

 _Am I/crazy/maybe/we could happen/yeah/would you/still be/with me/when the magic's all run out._

 _If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/don't know what I'm feeling/is this just a dream/uh-oh/yeah/if only I could read the/signs in front of me/I could find a way to/who I'm meant to be/uh-oh/if only/yeah/if only/yeah/if only/yeah/if only...if only...if only._

 **(End of song)**

Harper sighed before super speeding out of the room, right as Chase opened the door again, to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind, making Chase jump with fright as he spun around to see Leo.

"Oh, Leo, it's only you."

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"I just heard this amazing voice behind the door."

"In the training area?"

"Yeah."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know..." Chase began before he looked back at the empty training area. "...but I plan to find out.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter of my Lab Rats Bionic Island fan-fic. I had planned on not making it like a musical, but, who are we kidding! It's me! I have to add songs to all my stories! We all know that (lol)! Anyway, I hope you like the premise so far. I'm giving it a little bit of a Camp Rock (the first one) flair (as you can tell). Let me know if you like that, and let me know if any of you like Harper Craig.**

 **Now, I had just recently got a job and I probably won't be updating as much as I should on all the stories I have up (like Mighty Magic 2 and Guardian of the Moon). But I will do my best. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, have a nice day, and God bless all of you.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

Ivy walked into the training area when she noticed a young boy sitting on the little stage area there, with brown hair and white skin. He had on the t-shirt with the Bionic Academy logo on it, and the green color on the shoulders of the shirt. She smiled as she walked up to him and sat down by his side.

"Hey Spin." She said as she placed her hands in her lap, making Spin look her way and smile.

"Hey Ivy!" He said.

"Why aren't you training with everyone else here?"

"It feels like a sluggish day today."

"Yeah. I feel ya." Ivy said before she got an idea. "Why don't we go get some food from the food court?"

"I'd like that." Spin replied before they stood up and ran towards the food court, right as Chase walked in and looked at everyone there training.

"I have to find that girl with the voice." He said to himself before he started scanning everyone's bionic chips to see what bionics they had. And none of them showed a special ability. "Ah, shoot." He stopped scanning their chips and left the area, but stopped the moment he saw Harper sitting by the window with the book she was reading the other night.

"Seriously!" He yelled, making Harper look up at him, roll her eyes, and go back to reading.

Chase stormed up on the landing by the big bay window, and just looked at her. "Why aren't you training?!"

"Because I don't want to! And plus, I'm already the level red! I'm fine!" Harper retorted before closing her book with the bookmark holding her place.

"But you have...!" Chase began before the hydro loop stopped, opened, and out popped...

"Hello Chase." Chase looked and immediately went in front of Harper. Why, he didn't know, but his mission was basically to protect the students now that they had the Bionic Academy.

"How are you alive!? We destroyed you!"

"Let's just say, I have a new handler." The boy said with a smirk before throwing a punch to Chase's stomach and making him fall backwards.

"Hey!" Harper yelled before she stood up and went to throw a punch at the boy, when said boy grabbed her fist in mid-air.

"Harper, stay out of this!" Chase yelled to her.

"Harper, huh? Is she like your girlfriend?"

 _I wish._ Harper thought to herself. "Please! He is the bionic fun killer!" She yelled back, before making her fist (the one the boy was holding) glow a little bit, before making a super sonic sound wave come out and blew the boy to the ground, hitting the hydro loop with his back.

"Whoa!" Chase yelled.

"This place is my home! You leave it alone!" Harper yelled.

The boy looked up at her with the stink eyes before gio-leeping out of there.

When he was gone, Harper ran over to Chase and helped him stand up. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. How'd you do that?!" He asked.

"Uh, well, you see, you know that secret ability I kept from you the other night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that was it. I can make sound waves." _But that's not all I can do._ She thought to herself.

"That is actually pretty cool. I like learning about abilities that I have never seen before." Chase said.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! But, I'd be more careful with that guy. He's just mean and cruel and will destroy anyone who gets in his way."

"Okay. But who was that guy?!"

Chase took a deep breathe before replying with: "His name is Markus."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is Markus back?!" Adam asked with shock and anger as they all stood in the mentors' quarters, with the company of Harper.

"I don't know! All he said was he has a new handler!" Chase responded.

"Mr. Davenport, what do we do?" Bree asked her dad.

"I don't know." Donald responded, even more shocked than they were. Douglas was there as well, and Harper could tell he had a feeling who it was that could have made Markus come back.

"Mr. Douglas, what are you hiding?" Harper asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. This shocked Chase a little bit, for she was showing compassion and not being mean like she always did.

"Well..." Douglas began as he rolled his shoulder to get Harper's hand off. "...I may have told my evil ex-girlfriend Giselle about him." He looked like a puppy in trouble when he said that.

"Oh, I remember that! I wasn't apart of it, but I remember the academy being attacked around that time." Harper declared.

"Yeah, and that was the time I almost died!" Chase declared as well. "You think Giselle brought Markus back?"

"I think so." Douglas answered.

"Alright, I'll figure something out. In the mean time, you guys just keep mentoring the students like nothing is wrong." Donald said, before leaving the mentors' quarters.

Chase just sat around, thinking of ways to crush Markus again, but was coming up empty since his brain was ocupied by the realization that he was back.

Harper walked out to the pool, and began to hum a little bit of a song. Bree heard this and looked at her.

" _Remember me/once in a while please promise me you'll try..."_ Harper sang under her breathe. Bree walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Harper looked up at Bree, and saw a smile on her face. "What?"

"You have a very pretty voice, Harper." Bree said.

"Thanks." She said.

"You know, I bet every student has a talent, besides their bionics." Bree began.

"I know my roommate Ivy does. She's a writer."

"Then this idea just might work." Bree said with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you want to hold a talent show to showcase hidden talents that the bionic students might have?" Donald asked as he stood by the panels in the commons.

"Exactly! I heard Harper sing a few bars earlier, and she was really good. I bet the other students have talents that we don't know about too...besides their bionics." Bree declared.

"I don't know, Bree. I mean, how do you suppose we fund that?"

"You're a millionaire! I'm sure you can part with some of your money!"

"But..." Donald began before Bree gave him a look, telling him that she would be very disappointed if he didn't. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Bree said with excitement. "Alright, now all that's left is to hold auditions, and get some people to come see their talents! Thanks again, Mr. Davenport!" Bree added before she quickly hugged her father and ran back to her room at super speed.

Harper walked in right as Mr. Davenport left the area and smiled slightly. "There's going to be a talent show?" She asked to no one specific. "And it's all because of me?" Harper smiled even more, before she saw Chase walk in with his tablet, and hid behind the wall by the door leading out of the training area.

Just then, she heard his annoyed grunt and a slam of his tablet on one of the panels out there, which made her look behind the wall, and watch him.

"Dang it!" Chase yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Leo asked as he walked by.

"None of these students has a music app."

"Uh, Chase, there is no such thing."

"Actually, Krane wanted one of his Bionic Soldiers to be more unique then the others. So, he gave one of them an app that none of the others had." Douglas said from the other panel.

"What app was it?" Chase asked.

"I can't remember." Douglas answered before leaving the room, going through the training area.

"I need to find that girl. Her voice just sounded to perfect to be natural." Chase declared before grabbing his tablet and walking off with Leo following suit.

Harper walked out of hiding, and was surprised. "He-he's looking for a girl with a pretty singing voice." She said to herself. That's when it hit her. "He's looking for me." Her eyes widened when she realized that, before super speeding up to her dorm, to tell Ivy the news.

 **Alright, Chapter 2, done! I hope you all liked this chapter. This one shows a side of Harper that most of you might not see much of after a while. Note that I said "might". So...yeah (lol).**

 **Oh, and another thing...I haven't seen the episodes with Markus in them. But with the way Douglas described him in "Bionic Action Hero" (that hour long episode), I think I have a pretty good idea of who he is. But if any of you want to tell me who he really is like a description of his personality, please, by all means, leave a review or PM me to tell me. I would appreciate it greatly.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, have a great night, and God bless all of you.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

"Ivy, I have some great news!" Harper yelled as she ran into her dorm, making Ivy look up from the book she was writing and look at her friend.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Chase heard me sing!" Harper yelled.

"What?!" Ivy yelled in return as she stood up and walked up in front of her friend and roommate.

"But he doesn't know it was me!"

"Really?"

"However..."

"However what?"

"Since he doesn't know it was me...he's looking for the girl with the voice."

"The voice being you?"

"Yeah."

"Harper, do you know what this means?!" Ivy began.

"Yeah, it means he's looking for me and who knows what he wants!" Harper answered.

"But this also means that you just might have finally hooked him!" Ivy said with excitement.

That was when Harper's eyes calmed down for the first time since she found out, and thought about what her friend had just said. "You're-you're right, Ivy. But what if I also made him mad?"

"Harper...he's not mad if he's looking for a girl with a pretty voice like yours." Ivy answered.

"How do you know that?!"

"Because..." Ivy began as she looked into her best friend's eyes. "...he cares. If he didn't care, he wouldn't look for her, which in this case, is you. And plus, maybe this is a sign that you need to show off your Music App!" Ivy smiled at Harper, making Harper feel a little bit better about herself.

"Maybe you're right." Harper said as she began to walk towards the door and leave. She leaned her back against the door out in the hall, and looked at the ground.

 **(SONG: "What if I shine" – Barbie Rock 'n Royals) [Don't ask. And 3 words are changed.]**

"But she could also be wrong."

 _I spend too much time thinking about/who I'm supposed to be/I play by everybodies rules/that don't seem right to me/I'm cruel but polite/on the outside/but when I get a chance/I run and I hide/if your eyes are closed it's hard to see._

 _What if I back down now/cuz I'm afraid of what might happen/what if he turns away/when I show him who I truly am/what if I lose my breathe/when I throw those big doors open/or tonight/just tonight/what if I shine._

Harper pushed herself off of her door and slowly began to walk down the halls to get to the training room after a while of just standing there.

 _Should I even care/they're all sitting there/and everyone's staring at me/if I step out in the spotlight/maybe I'll be set free._

 _What if I back down now/cuz I'm afraid of what might happen/what if he turns away/when I show him who I truly am/what if I lose my breathe/when I throw those big doors open/or tonight/just tonight/what if I shine...I...shine._

Harper reached the training area, and noticed Chase across the way at the panels again. She stood there and stared for a long while, as her heart raced with every second she watched him try to figure out who had the voice he heard.

 _I spend too much time thinking about/who I'm supposed to be..._

 _But what if I sing out loud/because anything can happen/what if I stand up proud/and show him who I truly am/he's gonna call my name/as I throw those big doors open/cuz tonight/just tonight/I'm gonna shine...I'll...shine._

 **(End of song)**

Harper smiled some before taking a deep breathe and walking towards Chase. She stood by his side for a little while, and saw that he was looking for a Music App, something she had (and sometimes couldn't control it). How so you ask? Well, let's just say at this moment, she began to hum as she watched him do his work.

Chase heard this and looked at her. "Are you humming?" He asked, making Harper stop and look up at him. And the moment Chase looked into Harper's eyes, something inside him changed. He saw the goodness that she showed to Leo inside them. It was like they changed what he felt about her, just for a moment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to distract you." Harper said snarkily before walking away and around the corner.

Chase watched as she disappeared around the corner, and shook off what he had just felt and went back to work. But he didn't know that Harper was watching him from the doorway she just went through for a little while long, before walking away completely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bree was in the mentors' quarters, planning the talent show, when Harper walked in and sat next to her on the couch, which made Bree stop what she was doing and look at her.

"Can I help you, Harper?" She asked as she set down her stuff and gave her student her full attention.

"What does Chase look for in a girl?" Harper came out and said what was on her mind, which shocked Bree.

"Why would you ask that?" Bree asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It was for Ivy when I first met her!"

"Wait..." Bree looked closely at Harper's face and chuckled the way she normally did when someone did something stupid and caught them. "...you have a crush on Chase!"

"Keep it down! You know he has bionic hearing...he could probably hear you from here."

"Well, I don't think you'd have to worry about that." Bree said. "Look, just be yourself. I'm sure Chase will like the girl you want to be more than the girl you are being now towards him."

"But...I don't know how to be myself! I've tried, but...it was a fail."

"Harper, smile." Bree said, making Harper look back her way. "If you really want to know what Chase likes in a girl, I'll tell you. He likes a smart girl with no fun."

"Oh, well I'm out! I love having fun and my only smarts are about music!"

"I'm kidding." Bree said as she tapped her shoulder. "Listen..." She began as she took Harper's hands into hers and smiled at her. "...boys are crazy. They don't see what's important to them until it hits them in the face and it's too late."

"But that's not Chase. He always sees the importance in each of his students and tries to help them with it."

"That's what makes him a good mentor!" Bree stated. "What made you start liking him in the first place?"

"I started liking him the moment I saw his eyes...the very first time I stepped foot in this Bionic Academy." Harper explained. "He was just standing there, at the panels, figuring something out. And the look in his eyes, I could tell he cared...even if he showed it really weridly."

Bree grinned at Harper as she squeezed her hands. "Good answer." She said before letting her hands go and picking up her tablet. "Now tell him that."

"What? No! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's the mentor...and I'm just a student." Harper began before something just clicked. "If we got together it would be like a 'hot-for-teacher' thing."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to tell him you like him!"

"What are you girls talking about?" A voice spoke from behind them, making them look and see Chase standing there with his tablet.

"Girl stuff! Get out!" Bree yelled at him.

"I need the computer in here. So, keep talking. I won't listen." Chase replied before walking towards the computer in the corner.

"Actually, I was just about to leave. I'll see you at the try-outs for the talent show, Bree." Harper said before standing up and running out of the room.

Chase watched her retreating form before going back to what he was doing...but couldn't consintrate. Bree noticed this and sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong, Chase? You haven't been able to focus ever since you came in here." She asked, which caused Chase to look at her and sigh.

"I'm fine. Just...tired." Chase answered before finding his rhythm again.

"Okay." Bree said before getting up with all her planning materials and walked out of the room.

Chase waited until she was gone before looking for Harper's student photo, and once he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Markus watched as Chase stared at the photo of Harper Craig, the girl that bested him the last time he encountered them, through a hidden camera feed in the lab, when Giselle walked in and saw what her rebuild of Markus was doing.

"I have to say, it's kind of nice to see that Chase found a girl like that. Man she was a fiesty little thing." Markus said before turning off the monitor and walked over to Giselle as she began to work on a plan.

"Yeah, she is. And that is exactly the kind of girl we need to take Chase down." Giselle stated.

"What do you mean?" Markus asked, kind of confused. You see, just like with her first fleet of androids, she couldn't crack the super smarts for Markus. So, she just gave him the abilities of Bree and Adam, and added Leo's bionic arm and energy transferance ability, but left out the smarts...for now.

"She is the key to Chase's breaking point. If we find a way to use her, we'll get Chase to surrender and we will get his chip." Giselle explained. "And I think I already have an idea."

"I like the sound of that!" Markus stated with excitement.

"But I'm going to need to add a new ability to you, if that's okay."

"Go for it. I want to see Chase suffer like the weakling he is."

"Excellent! Let's get started." Giselle then walked Markus to the table, and started her work.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been busy, and I was having some writer's block. But it's here now and the plot thickens. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear all of your responses to it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, God bless, and have a wonderful day!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

The try-outs came by quickly. Bree, Adam, and Leo were the judges for the try-outs and everyone that auditioned, were talented. There was a girl who wrote poetry, a boy who could surprisingly sing opera, and a boy and girl duet group who sang something from a Broadway musical together. Bree was shocked to hear a bunch of singing in the academy. She only thought Harper was the singer, no one else. But she was actually getting tired of hearing people sing. Thankfully, the next person to perform was Ivy Iris, Harper's roommate. And she didn't sing.

"Hey Ivy." Bree said with a smile.

"Hi Miss Bree." Ivy said back, with a smile in return.

"What are you going to do for us today?" Leo asked.

"I am actually going to read a section of the book I'm writing that isn't named yet. I'm still thinking of one." Ivy answered. Harper was behind Bree and the other 2 when she heard this and started to freak. She only told Bree about her crush on Chase. Not Leo or Adam! She was toast!

"Alright, let's hear it!" Adam said as he sat back in his chair.

Ivy cleared her throat, before beginning as she put her sheet of paper in front of her, and began:

"She walked through the doors of the academy, feeling nervous. It was her first day in a new school, and she felt like an outcast with all the cliques that had been made already. She found herself lonely, sitting by the big window in the commons, as she took out a book and was about to read it, until she heard the click of key, making her look up, and there, standing by the big computer, was a mentor. The one that was called the 'fun killer'. His dark brown hair and light brown eyes captivated her as she watched him do his thing with the computer.

"She saw in his eyes something that not everyone had. She saw something that, not even his siblings could see. She saw hope, love, kindness, and caring.

"She didn't feel nervous anymore after that. She felt ready to take the day on and work on her knowledge. But as the days went by, she realized that she had fallen for the boy. The more he taught her and the more he showed his kindness to others, made her form a more deeper crush on him. She couldn't like him! He was the teacher, and she was the student.

"So, she kept the crush a secret, and continued to work on her studies, as she found herself being cruel and rebellious. She had formed a reputation that she wasn't excepting to get as months passed. But now things were going to be different."

Ivy finished reading the part of the story she decided to read for the try-outs, and got an uproar of applause. Even Harper applauded for her, mainly because she was grateful she never mentioned their names in the part she chose.

"That was great, Ivy! I didn't know you could write like that!" Bree exclaimed.

"Thanks." Ivy said, still smiling.

"What do you think you guys?" Bree asked the other 2 there. Adam immediately agreed to have her in the show, as well as Leo, and Bree automatically said yes. So, Ivy was in.

"Alright, Harper! You're up!" Bree yelled.

Harper took a deep breath before walking up onto the stage. She had noticed Chase was walking by with his tablet, still looking for a Music App comparison, but nothing popped. Thankfully, by the time he walked around the corner of the next door, the music began, and she didn't have to worry about him hearing her sing.

 **(SONG: "Innocence" – Sword Art Online – Christina Vee cover) [I couldn't think of a better song, and this one is basically saying how Harper truly feels. So, it's staying lol]**

 _As hard as I may try/I don't think I'll ever get you out of my mind/thinking of you till the end of time..._!

The music picked up pace and everyone, including Bree and Leo, were getting into the music. Adam, however, was getting a little too into the music.

 _Pray/that I make it through/this heartache/blinded by darkness/I need your light again/live/to see another day/don't give in/if I stay/I'll never see you again/Tonight the moon/looks so inviting/my head's a mess/I can't seem to fight it/no words can describe the way you make me feel._

 _As hard as I may try/I don't think I'll ever get you out of my mind/thinking of you till the end of time/I'll gather all the strength I need/and hope that someday there will be/blue skies as far as the eye can see/just for you and me._

 _A better world/a better future for us/a happy ending._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was done, everyone went berserk. Harper grinned as she thanked them all, just as Adam, Bree, and Leo held up 'yes' signs, which meant Harper was in the talent show.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Congrates Harper!" Ivy exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks. And congrates to you too, Ivy!" Harper said back with a smile as they pulled away from the hug.

"Well, I'm not the one who made it with their singing. You nailed that song!"

"Thanks." Harper then looked over to right, and saw Chase there with his tablet, sitting by the big bay window. "He's still looking for my Music App." She whispered to Ivy.

"Well, maybe it's time you told him it was you that sang." Ivy whispered back before walking back to their dorm room.

Harper sighed, as she looked back over at Chase. He was starting to look frustrated because he couldn't find the Music App that she possessed still. So she walked up to him.

"Hey, Chase." She said, making him look up and grin slightly, but tried to hide it.

"Can I help you, Harper?" He asked.

"You look frustrated. Why don't you take a break?"

"I need to find this girl. Her voice was just, too perfect to be natural." Chase answered as he was about to get back to work, when Harper grabbed his tablet and set it on the table.

"Come on. You are all work and no play!" She said with a smile.

Chase sighed in defeat as he stood up from the chair. "Alright, fine. I actually want to go back to my hometown for a little bit anyway." He said as he started to walk back to his room, when he stopped and looked back at Harper. "Would you care to join me?" He asked.

Harper looked at him and smiled some more. "Sure, I'd like that." She said as she followed him to his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harper kept her eyes closed as Chase lead her to the spot he had planned for her to see.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

"It's a surprise." Chase replied as he started walking backwards and in front of Harper, while holding her small hands.

"Oh. Well, I do like a good surprise." She said with a smile.

"Well then you are most definitely going to love this one." Chase said before turning around and going behind her, making her stop walking by placing his hands on her shoulders. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Open them." Harper did what she was told and what she saw, took her breathe away. It was a spot in the park in Mission Creek at night, with a bunch of trees, a white cazebow, and a bunch of fireflies flying around while lighting up their butts.

"Oh, Chase...this is beautiful." Harper said before looking his way and smiling. She looked back at the scene and walked out towards it. Chase watched as she did so with a smile on his face. He didn't want to admit it, but, there was something about her that Chase couldn't help but like. Her disobeying orders wasn't one of them (obviously), but he could tell that she wasn't all bad after all.

Harper walked through the wooded area alone, and sighed with happiness. "Be careful in there, Harper!" Chase's voice called out.

"I will be!" Harper called back before leaning against a tree and looked up through the branches above her head with a smile.

 **(SONG: "I see the light" - Tangled)**

She stood there as she thought back to before the Bionic Academy, working her way, up to when she first met Chase.

 _HARPER:_ _All those days/watching from the windows/all those years/outside looking in/all that time/never even knowing/just how blind I've been/now I'm here/blinking in the starlight/now I'm here/suddenly I see/standing here/it's oh so clear/I'm where I'm meant to be/CHORUS/And at last I see the light/and it's like/the fog has lifted/and at last I see the light/and it's like the sky is new/and it's warm and real and bright/and the world has somehow shifted/all at once/everything looks different/now that I see you._

Chase started getting the blanket set up with the picnic basket and food. He figured she thought they were going for a nice evening. So, he made it be like a date, when it really wasn't. He had just started liking her as a friend more so than before, and plus he was afraid of getting his heart broken. So, he was taking it one step at a time. But something kept telling him that, she was worth the risk.

 _CHASE: All those days/chasing down a daydream/all those years/living in a blur/all that time/never truly seeing/things/the way they were/now she's here/shining in the starlight/now she's here/suddenly I know/if she's here/it's crystal clear/I'm where I'm meant to go._

 _BOTH: And at last I see the light_

 _CHASE: And it's like/the fog has lifted_

 _BOTH: And at last I see the light_

 _HARPER: And it's like/the sky is new_

 _BOTH: And it's warm and real and bright/and the world has somehow shifted/all at once/everything is different/now that I see you...now that I/see you._

 **(End of song)**

Harper sighed happily once more before heading back to the open area where Chase was waiting for her.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Harper took a bite out of an apple as she sat there, in the cazebow with Chase by her side. The stars were shining bright up in the night sky, as she smiling with happiness, for the first time in ages, she was actually happy.

"Hey, do you remember that ability you were about to tell me a while back?" Chase asked, making Harper look over at him.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"I think I'm ready to know." He added.

"Chase..." Harper began before she could hear Ivy telling her in her brain to do so. "...yeah, I think you're right." She finally said, giving Chase some hope.

"Okay, then what is that ability you are hiding?" He asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't think I'm crazy, or just...leave me all together." Harper said.

"I promise you, I won't do anything like that." Chase promised.

"Okay..." Harper sighed, and was about to tell him, when she saw the North Star, twinkle in the night sky, making her get up, walk up to the edge and look at the sky. "What a beautiful sky." She said under her breathe, but with Chase's bionic hearing, he heard her just fine.

He smiled as he followed her to the railing and looked at the sky with her. "Haven't seen it in a while, haven't you."

"No. I forgot how beautiful it was at night time. I was just a normal kid before Krane took me as a bionic soldier. And after that, I could never see the sky anymore." Harper explained.

"That's sad." Chase said.

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt that much. At the time, I remembered what it was like, and just kept that to heart...but then, everything changed, and I couldn't remember."

"Wow. Some life."

"You want to know how I feel now?"

"How?"

"Happy." Harper said as she looked back at Chase, and got lost in his eyes. "For the first time in a long time, I feel happy."

"What about?"

"About everything. I'm happy to be apart of the Bionic Academy, and I'm happy to have made friends...with a terrific, smart guy."

"What guy is as smart as me?"

"Chase, I'm talking about you." Harper said, which made Chase smile.

All of a sudden, Harper's smile disappeared and she looked away from Chase. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing...it's just..." Harper began before she took a deep breathe, and was about to start singing, so he'd know it was her, when all of a sudden, Chase turned her head and kissed her. She was shocked at this action for a while, but after a minute or so, she melted into the kiss, and kissed him right back.

 **[Please tell me I didn't rush their first kiss. I figured since it took 5 chapters to get here, it was fine!]**

XXXXXXXXXX

Markus woke up on the table and sat up. He looked around and saw Giselle sitting in a chair, and reading a book on how to create bionic smarts, but he could tell she wasn't getting any of it.

"Anything good?" He asked, making her jump a little bit as she dropped her book. "Sorry."

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled as she grabbed the book from the floor and set it on the table next to her. "And no. I don't understand any of this."

"Then I guess Chase's chip is required." Markus said with an evil like smirk on his face as he got off the table and used his new bionic arm...that had Leo's abilities in it.

"Yes, when wasn't it." Giselle stated.

"But that girl. The one that protected Chase before. She is most definitely going to try to protect him again." Markus stated as he turned on the camera for the academy and saw that Chase and Harper weren't there. Thankfully he had cameras all over Mission Creek, and turned on each camera, until he found them in the park, at the cazebow, kissing.

"Well, there's only one way to get Chase to surrender his chip." Giselle said, as she watched the two bionic teens kissing. "We have to kill that girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day came, and Chase was back to work looking for the Music App, while Harper kept it a secret for a little longer. She was going to tell him last night (like you all saw) but didn't get the chance to.

Harper was rehearsing with everyone else that made the talent show, and thankfully, again, Chase wasn't around for her turn. She was going to tell him it was her singing, but never got the chance to. So, she was keeping it a secret for a little while longer.

After Harper sang her song, she went out into the commons, and leaned up against the panels. She was thinking about last night, and how he kissed her. That was her first kiss, and she didn't know how to comprehend this.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself. _"A million thoughts/in my head/should have let my heart/keep listening/I don't/know what/to do now/you're stuck/in my mind."_ She began, not realizing that Chase had walked in but stopped and hid behind a pillar. He could only see her back and he didn't recognize it, for their hair was in a French braid this time. But what he did recognize, was her voice. _"If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/don't know what I'm feeling/is this just a dream/oh-oh/yeah/if only I could read the/signs in/front of me/I could find a way to/who I'm meant to be/oh-oh/if only...if only."_

After a while, Chase walked away and headed back to his room. He was excited that he got to see who she was (barely), but he wasn't ready to confront her yet. He needed more time to figure out who she was first before saying that he liked her.

Harper pushed herself off of the panels and was about to go back into the training area, when she heard someone gio leaping into the room she was in. She turned around, only to get knocked out, and everything around her, got dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chase kept looking in his tablet for an answer to who the girl was. But no one in the school seemed to have a Music App. However, he did remember Harper's sound wave ability, and typed that in to the search engine he used. Nothing came up. He sighed as he looked out at the pool, before deciding enough was enough and ran out of his room, going to go get Harper, and scan her to see if she had the Music App.

The whole reason why he didn't scan her the first time around, was because he didn't think she had the app. So, he wasn't going to even bother. But now, he was desperate, and needed answers. He ran into the training area, and up to Bree. "Hey Bree, have you seen Harper?" He asked.

"Uh, I think she went into the commons after she rehearsed for the talent show." Bree answered before Chase ran into the commons, and didn't see her anywhere. Not even by the big bay window reading her book. He looked around some more, before noticing a little piece of paper taped to the wall, making him run to it, and tear it off. Leo, Adam, and Bree walked in right as Chase started to read it.

 _Chase,_

 _I got your little girlfriend in my grasp right now. Come to Giselle's lap and surrender your bionic chip if you want to see her again. She is quite the catch._

 _Markus_

"NO!" Chase screamed, as he punched one of the walls out of frustration. Thankfully, he didn't have super strength with his bionics, so he didn't leave a hole, only a dent.

"What's wrong, dude?" Leo asked.

"Markus captured Harper, and is demanding me to surrender my chip to save her life!" Chase yelled as he showed his family the letter. Bree immediately felt worried. Harper was just starting to feel like the sister she never had, meaning Harper was starting to be nicer now a days.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked, for once being serious about something.

"Well, I can't just leave her there!"

"Chase, relax!" Leo said. "We'll save her."

"I hope we can. Because if we end up falling for a trap...I might just have to give up my chip."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Harper woke up, and looked around at the big white room, before she felt the rope around her wrists behind her back, and around her ankles, as she was sitting in a chair at the far end of the room.

"Uhg...where am I?" She asked, making Marcus look her way and smirk **[I had been spelling his name wrong...oops]**.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He said, making Harper look up from her lap and growl at his presence. "What? No 'Good Morning, Marcus'?"

"Nope." Harper said plainly as she tried to break free from the ropes. "Now let me go!"

"Sorry." Giselle began to say as she walked in with a clipboard in her arms. "But you are vital to our plan."

"What plan?!" Harper yelled the question with anger lacing her voice.

"To bait Chase!" Marcus said before chuckling silently.

Harper gasped at the sound of that. Chase was in danger! Odds were they were after his chip, and there was no way for her to stop them. She was tied up and couldn't break free from it being so tight. Or, so they thought.

"I need his chip to be able to understand how his bionic smarts work." Giselle stated as she walked up to Harper. "And you are not gonna stop me from doing so." Harper glared at her before Giselle walked away and out of the room, with Marcus following behind her.

Once they were gone, Harper smirked, and used her super strength, and broke the rope on her wrists. She then untied her ankles and stood up from the chair. "Oh, lady..." She began as she fixed her red skirt (with black jeggings underneath) and shirt. "...you don't know who you are dealing with."

Harper went to go open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She tried her strength to pull it off it's hinges, but it wouldn't budge. "Okay, I guess you do." She stated as she backed away from the door.

"Oh, trust me...she does." A voice spoke, making Harper spin around to see Marcus standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Marcus..." Harper said his name like it was venom in her mouth. "...what do you want?"

"Look, I may be an android, but..." Marcus began to say as he walked closer to her. "...that doesn't mean I have feelings."

"Get away from me, you creep!" Harper yelled as she pushed him with all her strength, and then used her sound wave to send him on the floor. "My heart belongs to someone else."

"Let me guess: Chase?" Marcus asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." Harper spat out, trying to make a point.

"Are you sure he loves you back?" Marcus asked, only to receive another blow of Harper's sound wave.

"You are not manipulating my feelings for him!" She yelled. "If he doesn't love me back, then that's his loss! But I know he does because of the kiss the other night."

"Well then..." Marcus began before he grabbed a knife from a table. "...this is going to be good."

XXXXXXXXX

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo ran into Giselle's lab, and up to the experiment chamber, only to get stopped by a door.

"Seriously!? When did she do this?!" Chase yelled in frustration.

"Stand back." Adam said as he punched the door and it fell right off it's hinges.

"Oh, come on! How did that not work for me?!" Harper's voice was heard from the other side, making the team of Bionic Heroes run in, only to stop when they saw Marcus holding her with a knife to her neck.

"Let her go, Marcus!" Chase yelled.

"Oh, I will...if you surrender your chip!" Marcus yelled back.

"Don't do it, Chase!" Harper yelled to him, with fear in her eyes. Chase saw this and almost surrendered, when Harper smirked and elbowed Marcus in the stomach and flipped him onto his back over her shoulder. He had dropped the knife in the process.

Harper stood there, with her hip popped out as her hands were on them. "That's what happens when you mess with a tough chick like me." She stated with a smirk on her face. Marcus, however, also had a smirk on his face, as he sweeped around and tripped the bionic student with his leg.

Harper fell to the floor, with a loud thud. She basically screamed in pain as she hit the floor. She hit it pretty hard.

"Harper!" Chase was about to run towards her when all of a sudden, he couldn't move, neither could the other 3.

"I can't move!" Bree yelled with fear.

"Same here!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's a new ability Giselle gave me." Marcus began as he made a staff of red light in his hand, like Chase. "Now you can just stand there frozen, as you watch me destroy your girlfriend Chase."

Harper sat up slightly at this point and watched as Chase just stood there, frozen with no way to get to her. She saw the staff of red light in Marcus' hand, and glared.

"The only way to save her, Chase...is to surrender your chip!" Marcus yelled.

"Good work, Marcus." Giselle stated as she walked into the room. "Now, destroy her. She's the only one who is willing to protect Chase"

"Why kill me?" Harper asked, making them all look at her, including Chase. "I mean..." She stood up from the ground and got into a fighting stance. "...but why take his chip with his bionic smarts...when you already had someone with them!"

"You have bionic intelligence?" Marcus asked.

"Yes...I do." Harper answered as she settled her stance.

Chase looked at her before scanning her with his eye. He didn't see any sort of Bionic Intelligence in her, but what he did see...was the Music App. "Guys..." Chase began to whisper. "...she's lying. She's just saying this to protect me."

"Wow...she must really like you." Leo stated in a whisper as well.

"I think it's more that...she loves me." Chase added.

"So what are you waiting for?! Take my chip!" Harper yelled.

Giselle looked at Marcus for a short while before grabbing a small knife and walking towards the girl. She went to cut the chip out when Harper said: "But Marcus' new intelligence will only be about music...considering I have the only Music App in existance."

"Wait...you lied!?" Giselle yelled, only to get a smirk from Harper and a sound wave to come out of her hands, throwing both Marcus and Giselle out of the way. With that motion, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were able to move again, because Marcus had lost control over it, and ran up to Harper.

Chase immediately hugged her, making her hug him back. "Don't you EVER, trick someone this dangerous again! Okay?" Chase stated as he pulled away, but kept her in his arms.

"I won't make any promises, Chase...if you're involved and in trouble." Harper stated before: _"A million thoughts/in my head/finally let my heart/start listening/cuz up til now/I found the light/and it's you/that made me see what's missing/couldn't/decide/what was wrong/what was right/didn't know/where to go...If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/didn't know this feeling/until this moment in time/uh-oh/yeah/if only I could read the/signs in/front of me/but now I can see you/clear as day and the sky/uh-oh/if only...I'm not lonely."_

"It really was you all this time." Chase stated as he smiled.

"Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Harper said before looking down with sadness.

"Hey, don't be. I enjoyed the journey." He stated as he lifted up her head by the chin. She looked him the eyes and smiled slightly, before she could hear Marcus getting up from the floor.

"You're a strong chick!" Marcus stated before making a ball of blue electricity form in his hand. "But not strong enough!" He then threw the ball of light, making Harper quickly go in front of her friends, and make a shield of purple light go in front of them. The blue ball of electricity hit the shield and bursted into sparks.

"What abilities DON'T you have?!" Leo yelled in shock and anger. More shock than anger really.

"You know what, Leo..." Harper said before letting the shield fall and as she glared at Marcus. "...you are about to find out. Chase, cover your ears!" She stated, which made the boy in question look at her confused. "The next thing I'm about to do, will hurt your ears. So please, do what I'm asking!" Chase nodded his head before he quickly covered his ears right as Harper screamed with a sonic scream that made Marcus fall backwards, making hit his bionic android head on the floor with a loud bang, and sparks coming from his neck.

Harper started to breathe heavily as she looked at her friends, only to get a hug from Chase and spin around.

"Nice job!" Bree yelled. "I think it's safe to say you are ready to graduate from the academy, Harper."

"Thanks, Bree." Harper said as Chase pulled away from her and looked over at his friends. But what he saw was shocking.

"Oh, great! Giselle is...!" He began to say when...

"Right here!" Giselle came in with a glowing blue whip in her hand, and went to swipe it at Harper and Chase, when Harper pushed Chase out of the way and she backed flipped away from it, only to have it clip her leg slightly.

Harper fell to the floor and grabbed her cut leg, as the whip wrapped around Giselle...and was no more **[Yeah, I took that from the final episode of Bionic Island. I just had added Harper into the mix.]**

Chase stood up quickly and ran up to Harper, kneeling down beside her in worry. "I'm fine, Chase. Just a slight burning cut on my leg from her whip." Harper stated as she showed the bleeding cut and sighed. She was grateful that the whip Giselle used didn't cut her leg all the way off. She needed her legs to train more at the academy.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Chase said, making Harper look up at him.

"Same for you." She said with a slight grin before they shared a kiss. Bree squealed with excitement at the sight of this, which made the couple pull away and laugh at her antics.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day of the Bionic Talent Show came shortly after the battle with Marcus and Giselle. Harper was standing backstage, wearing a red and black spaghetti strap dress with black leather combat boots on her feet. She had a black hollowed out heart dangle ears in her ears, and a black chocker with a silver crescent moon in the center. She even had one fingerless black leather glove on her right hand, and a black spike bracelet on her left wrist. She may have been a good girl now, but she still had that bad girl image she wanted to keep.

She took a deep breathe, as Bree went up onstage, with the audience applauding her arrival.

"Hello! Welcome to first annual, Donald Davenport Bionic Academy Talent Show!" Bree stated into the microphone, which made the audience applaud again. "Tonight, we have so many amazing talents, and we are going to start off, with a girl who has a lot to say in her singing and music. She was rebellious at first, but had grown to be a grade A student here at the academy. Please, put your hands together for, Harper Craig!"

Harper's eyes widened when she heard this. She wasn't ready! What if she messed up the words!? Or what if she tripped going up the stairs onto the stage?! She couldn't do it. But then, she looked out into the crowd from behind the curtains, and saw Chase, smiling up at the stage, making her fears melt away, and a smile of her own appears onto her face.

She looked back straight, at the wall behind the stage, and took a deep breathe, before cuing the music start playing.

 **(SONG: "You don't know me" – Elizabeth Gilles)**

 _You think you know me/but you don't/know me/you think you own me/but you can't/control me/you look at me and there's just one thing that you see/so listen to me/listen to me!_

 _You push me back/I'll push you back/harder/harder/you scream at me/I'll scream at you/louder/l-l-l-l-louder/I'm dangerous/I'm warning you/but you're not afraid of me/and I can't convince you/you don't know me._

 _You think you got/but you don't/get me/you think you want me/but you don't know what you're getting into/there's so much more to me than what you think you see/so listen to me/just listen to me!_

 _You push me back/I'll push you back/harder/harder/you scream at me/I'll scream at you/louder/l-l-l-l-louder/I'm dangerous/I'm warning you/but you're not afraid of me/and I can't convince you/you don't know me._

 _And the longer that you stay/the ice is melting/and the pain feels okay/it feels okay/yeah-he-he-he..._

 _You push me back/I'll push you back...you scream at me/I'll scream at you_

 _Louder (x9)_

 _You push me back/I'll push you back/harder/harder/you scream at me/I'll scream at you/louder/l-l-l-l-louder/I'm dangerous/I'm warning you/but you're not afraid of me/and I can't convince you/and I don't have to..._

The moment the song was about to end, Harper looked straight at Chase, and grinned at him as she sang the last part of the song.

 _...I think you know me._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, everyone went crazy wild, and were cheering really loudly for her, which made her smile widely. She looked over at Chase again, and right away winked at him, as he smiled at her performance.

As the days went on, Chase and Harper had grown stronger as a couple, until he and Bree left to form a new group of heroes. Harper was then left at the academy as a new mentor with Adam and Leo, alone. She was also the first bionic human to be a famous singer who got to travel the world, touring.

Ivy was also a mentor at the academy. She was also famous...a famous author with the book she had been writing since she showed up at the academy published. She had finally named it and published it. It had done a great success, and she gave credit to Chase and Harper for giving her the idea, since it was about them.

Oh, the name of the book! It was called... _Bionic Love_.

 **~THE END~~**

 **Yeah, I guess novellas are my specialty now a days. Anyway, I hope you liked the story still. I'll be posting a Epilogue really soon, I just need to write it.**

 **But thanks for reading it anyway, it really means a lot to me. See you guys in my next story. Bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

It has been years since they got together, and since Chase started a new group of heroes, leaving her at the Academy with Leo, and Adam. She was on tour in a city called Centium City, singing a bunch of new songs, when she stopped by the Davenport Tower. She took a deep breathe before walking through the doors, and smiled.

She looked around the room, before noticing a girl with snow blond hair and ocean blue eyes, standing by the elevator. She was wearing a dress that actually looked like it was made of ice. It seemed kind of short, but it stopped at her knees, and she was wearing white leather high-heeled boots. Her skin was really pale.

Harper smiled some more as she walked up to her and stood next to her. "Hey, you going up?" She asked the girl, making the blond headed girl look at her, which made the hood of her balero jacket fall down, to show her French braid.

"Oh, yeah." The girl said with a smile forming on her face. "You?"

"Yeah. What floor?" Harper asked.

"The 110th floor." The girl said, making Harper look shocked at this.

"Same. Who are you meeting?" She asked.

"Oh, just some old friends I haven't seen for a while. You?"

"I'm meeting my boyfriend." The girl smiled at that before looking back at the elevator. "I'm Harper Craig." Harper introduced herself as she held out her hand, which made the girl look over at her again. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled before taking her hand, and making Harper shiver slightly at her touch. "I'm Icelyn, Icelyn Diaz." She answered as she shook Harper's hand and then pulled her hand away.

"That's a unique name." Harper stated.

"Thanks." Icelyn answered as they entered the now opened elevator and hit the button saying 110. The elevator started rolling up the shaft, making both girls excited to be finally meeting up with their friends and boyfriends. But not realizing that with this visit, they'd get one heck of an adventure.

 **~END OF EPILOGUE~**

 **Can you guess what the next story is going to be once Mighty Magic 2 is done? I hope so, because I do NOT want to explain anything right now. I want it to be a surprise (wink wink).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. See ya guys in my next story. Bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
